User blog:Dark is Near/Cobra vs Umbrella Corporation
Cobra, the fierce unforgiving terrorist organization who lets nothing stop their pursuit for world domination! VS Umbrella Corporation, a ruthless organization who specializes in bio weapons and care only for profit! Who will win? Brutality (Scene shows Cobra Commander standing over his own son who he just tortured) or Stealth (Scene shows a news report of the Raccoon City incedent playing it off as nothing) Militaristic (Shows Cobra Soldiers marching next to HISS Tanks with jets bareing their symbol flying overhead) or Espionage (Shows Umbrella Troopers sneaking through Raccoon City) A lust for power (Shows Cobra Commander laughing maniacally while holding a model of the world Pure greed (Shows a shadowed Umbrella personal watching a computer with the number of the corporation profit rising) Warriors Cobra Formed by a bankrupt businessman, Cobra is a ruthless organization focused only on world domination. Initially gaining support as a business, Cobra revealed itself as a paramilitary front and was declared to be a terrorist organization by the U.S government. They proved themselves to be a major threat, and have nearly succeeded in conquering the world many times, only to be stopped by the G.I. Joes. Despite being secreative, they are very open in their violence and combat. Umbrella Corporation A major player in the world market, Umbrella was formed in 1968 by Lord Oswell E. Spencer and several other scientists. Among the companies first achievements was discovering the Progenitor virus, which led to the T-Virus creation. Over time, the company perfected the T-Virus and began testing it in a mansion, with Albert Wesker leading a S.T.A.R.S team into a trap to gain "battle data". They are very brutal and care only for profit, sacrificing high ranking members when convienent. Weapons Blades Saw-Backed Combat Knife (Cobra) Cobra soldiers have been seen using a typical combat knife with a sawbacked edge on the back. Appears to be very standard and based of the Bowie Knife. For the purpose of this match it's blade length will be 12 inches. Diver Knife (Umbrella Corporation) Umbrella soldiers (particularly the closed helmet soldiers) oddly employ a diver knife, even on land. Has about four holes in its all metal grip, for fingers or straps. Typically used without putting their fingers through the holes. Umbrella's variants blade appears to be longer then normal and will have a blade length of 6 inches for this match. Blunt Melee Gun Melee (Cobra) The use of a gun as a melee weapons is an old concept, but still practiced. There is pistol-whipping, which uses a pistol as a club. Usually blunt trauma, though amount of damage depends on the weight of the gun, materials, etc. Buttstroking (or rifle-whipping as I call it) is using the stock of a large gun such as a rifle as a melee weapon. Surprisingly lethal. The barrel of guns can also jab opponent body parts, and can burn if recently fired then jabbed with. Collapsing Baton (Umbrella Corporation) A collapsing baton is typically composed of a cylindrical outer shaft containing telescoping inner shafts (typically 2 or 3, byt Umbrella soldiers use 3), that lock into each other when expanded. The shafts are usually made of steel, but lightweight baton models may have their shafts made from other materials such as aluminium alloy. Pistol Tokarev TT-33 (Cobra) A Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. 8 rounds per magazine and a range of 50 meters Beretta 92Fs (Umbrella Corporation) A common sidearm for the military. Uses 9mm rounds and will have a 10 round magazine for this match, and an effective range of 50 meters. Semi-auto only, known for accuracy but not power. Compact SMG Skorpion V.61 (Cobra) A widely used firearm in the Cobra Organization. A Czechoslovak submachine gun developed in the late 1950's for special forces and security units. It fires the .32 ACP round at rates of fire of up to 850 rounds per minute. Will use a 20 round magazine for the purpose of this match. Has a wire stock and a range of 50-150 meters. Steyr TMP (Umbrella Corporation) A select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria. The TMP has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute, and a range of 100 meters. Will have a 20 round magazine for the purpose of this match as the one used by Umbrella soldiers magazine dosen't extend out of the gun as much as a 30 round magazine does. Sub-Machine Gun Uzi (Cobra) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. Very popular for its effectiveness and lethality. MP5 (Umbrella Corporation) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. Assualt Rifles 1 Modiefied M16A2 (Cobra) The M16A2 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle. Normally, the M16A2 can only fire in semi automatic and tree round burst modes, however, the version used by Cobra appears to be modified to have the option for fully automatic fire, while maintaining its other two fire modes. It also features a folding, M4-like stock. The weapon has a range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine. M4 Carbine (Umbrella Corporation) The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has a maximum range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 700-950 rounds per minute Assualt Rifle 2 AK-47 (Cobra) A Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. SIG SG 552 (Umbrella Corporation) Also known as the SIG Commando. Will use a 30 round magazine for this match, with an effective range of 100-400 meters. Has a rate rate of fire of about 700 rounds per minute on full auto. Uses 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Not as rugged as the AK. Assualt Rifle 3 Heckler & Koch G36 (Cobra) A modern German assualt rifle. Has 30 round magazines, firing 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Has an effective range of 800 meters. Is select fire, and on full auto has a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. Known for being very reliable. IMI Tavor TAR-21 (Umbrella Corporation) A Israeli assault rifle designed to be more effective in urban combat than the The IMI Tavor TAR-21 is an Israeli assault rifle designed to be more effective in urban combat than the M16 series but still be able to be as effective at a range as the M16. In order to accomplish this, the rifle utilizes a bullpup design that shortens the weapon by 300mm in the standard models. There exist even shorter carbine models. Has 30 rounds, a range of 400 meters, and fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Explosives Semtex (Cobra) A plastic explosive made of up PETN and RDX, developed in the 1950's. It quickly became the explosive tool of choice for many terrorist organizations because it was difficult to detect and cheap and easy to obtain. Blast radius and power of blast dependent on amount, though Cobra typically employs large amounts. RGD-5 (Cobra) Post-WWII Soviet hand grenade that was used by the Russian military from the 1950's onward. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Simple and lightweight with an enormous blast radius, the RGD-5 is still in use with several of the Soviet Union's former client states, such as Iraq and other Arab nations. Weighs 10 oz with a max blast radius of 30 meters, but is usually 15 to 20. Explodes quicker then most grenades. Mine Thrower (Umbrella Corporation) A product of Umbrella Corporation. Fires small dart like mines, explodes when one passes by or can explode after a few seconds. Can get targets around corners easy. Operates on a revolver principal, with about 6 rounds before reload. Explosion is small. Flashbang (Umbrella Corporation) A non-lethal weapon. It gets it's name from how it works; it makes a loud noise that deafens and a large flash of light that blinds. Luckily, it's affects are only temporary. Police normally use it to stop criminals so they can arrest them. But in the millitary, it's used to stun a room full of targets to make it easier to kill them. Good for tactical moves, can't really kill. Special Dragunov Sniper Rifle (Cobra) A semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle chambered in 7.62×54mmR and developed in the Soviet Union. A range of 800 to 1,300 meters. Has 10 rounds per magazine. Laser Tripwire Mine (Umbrella Corporation) Another weapon developed by the Umbrella Corporation. A tactical weapon, it is basically a explosive charge placed somewhere such as a wall where the target will run by. When something moves through the laser, it explodes with a blast radius similar to a grenade. Easy to deploy and a effective trap, but someone could easily see the laser if careful and avoid it. Scenario A group of 12 Cobra Soldiers have been sent to steal several bio weapons in a originally abandoned Umbrella research facility made up of several buildings. It is located in a desert, and the Cobra soldiers attack will happen on a rainy night, with the rain stopping halfway through the fight. The ground is paved at some points, but is desert ground at others. The Umbrella Corporation has sent twelve soldiers to guard several non-combatant scientists who have been trying to recover all bio weapons. The Umbrella Corporation is completly unaware that Cobra is launching an attack, and don't even know Cobra exists. Battle Cobra- x12 Umbrella Corporation- x12 "Sir, if you would list-" The Cobra soldier didn't manage to finish his sentence before Cobra Commander slit his throat with his sword, who then yelled. "Take this garbage out. He's bleeding all over my nice clean shoes!" The other soldier who had been standing next to the deceased one was shaking nervously but maintaining eye contact with the Commander, to the best of his abilities considering the Commanders mask. "I want you to lead a small group that this idiot was supposed to lead and gather those weapons, or pray that you die there." "Yes sir!", was the response from the soldier. .... The Cobra stealth craft dropped them off near the facility. Their weaponry was a combat knives, RGD-5's, Semex (two soldiers carrting larger amounts then the rest), and TT-33's for everyone, 2 Skorpions, 2 Uzis, 2 Modified M16's, 2 AK's, 2 G36's, 2 Dragunov's. The 2 snipers took up positions on different buildings and were prepared. The Leader (who was carrying a G36) instructed two more soldiers with a M16 and Uzi to set up the Semtex. The rest spread out to eliminate any hostiles. Two soldiers went with the leader while the rest went to work in pairs. ..... At the facility the twelve soldiers were surveying the compound. 6 were closed helmet soldiers, 4 were normal soldiers while the last two were more so agents rather then soldiers. The closed helmets were wielding M4's and Sig's, the soldiers had Tavors and M4's and the agents were carrying Steyr's, plus one had the mine launcher and the other had laser tripwires. The agents and 2 closed helmets decided to stay with the scientists technically near as they were standing outside a chamber with a large window showing a metal room where scientists were gathering various viruses and trying to figure out what is behind a mysterious metal door. The rest went on patrol. One Umbrella soldier went on his own carrying a Sig, while two Cobra troopers were following him. The soldier thought he heard something, but dismissed it. That something was a Cobra soldier positioning himself infront of the soldier, with his M16's stock raised, ready to strike. The other was behind the soldier with his knife drawn. As soon as the soldier started to move forward, the Cobra trooper smashed is rifle in the soldiers face. The strike forced the soldier to stumble back into the other trooper who quickly slit the soldiers throat. It was short lived, though, as the knife wielder was cut down by M4 fire from two rushing soldiers. The other soldier fired back before running away. The gunfire alerted all combatants. The patroling Umbrella personal ran towards the sound, while the ones guarding the scientists drew their guns. One of the agents were setting up laser tripwires in the hallway connected to the chamber while the other had his gun raised. The Cobra snipers stayed in position and the ones setting up Semtex at the facility containing the scientists sped up their work. The Cobra leader raised his rifle, prepared to fire. Seeing no one approaching, he radiod the soldeirs without a specific assignment to meet up with him. One of his back up quickly opened fire with his Uzi, as 2 closed helmets were approaching. The Uzi wielder fired, before throwing a grenade. The gunfire struck one soldier, but the grenade failed to kill the other who managed to get to a safe distance before firing his Sig, hitting the Uzi wielder in the shoulder and both his legs. The Leader opened fire with his G36, killing the closed helmet. He looked over to the injured trooper,who gave a weak nod. Bullets soon tore through the injured soldier as 2 Umbrella soldiers were rushing towards them. The leader and his back up (wielding a Skorpion) returned fire. MP5 gunfire almost cut them both down, but it was cut short as a sniper killed one, but missed the other. The Umbrella soldier beat a hasty retreat upon the realization that there was a sniper. There heard footsteps, however it was two more Cobra soldiers. One with a AK-47, the other with a Modified M16. The leader instructed the AK wielder to go join up with the ones who were setting up the Semtex while the other was to stay with him. As the AK user was rushing, the leader ordered the other two to move with him. The Cobra snipers were surveying the area, however one of them failed to notice a closed helmet soldier nearby who threw a flashbang. Before the Cobra sniper could react, the flashbang went off. As the sniper stumbled about, firing wild shots, the closed helmet killed him with a burst of TAR fire. Elsewhere, two Cobra troopers were rushing towards the leader when a flashbang went off. Both started firing wildly as they stumbled. One crashed into a Umbrella soldier who came to see the commotion while the soldier who threw the flashbang got hit in the foot from a Skorpion bullet. The two who crashed into eachother were struggling, both trying to get their knives out but the other stopping them. The injured soldier charged the Skorpion wielder, baton extended. The Skorpion wielder, however, had recovered enough to fire a burst of Skorpion fire at the oncoming soldier. 5 bullets hit the soldier in the stomach area while the rest missed, but through a mixture of armor and determination the soldier managed to close the distance and started to beat the trooper with the baton. The other two were now on their feet, the Cobra soldier abandoning all attempts to get his nice resolved to use the stock of his AK to beat the Umbrella soldier who actually did get his knife out. They clashed, with the Umbrella soldier getting some slashes on the troopers stomach, but most of the damage was blocked by the troopers own body armor. The Cobra trooper struck the soldier in his stomach, leg and face, before finishing him off with one final strike to the face. Meanwhile the baton wielding Umbrella soldier had just finished beating the trooper into a bloody pulp. The baton wielder drew his Beretta, but was cut down by AK fire. Cobra- x8 Umbrella- x6 With the baton wielder down, the AK user fled to search for the field leader. Meanwhile the last 4 partolling Umnrella personel met up and figured the interloppers were either here to steal or sabotage any valuable assets. The Cobra field leader and the 2 troopers moved towards the location of the Semtex planters. When they arrived, not only was there the planters but also a AK user. One of the planters handed the leader the detonator, before M4 bullets tore through him. The Skorpion wielder was quick on the draw and killed a Umbrella soldiers with and MP5. The M16 and AK Cobra soldiers quickly took position and laid down suppressing fire. An Uzi using Cobra soldier circled around the fire fight and engaged from behind, but was instead met by TAR fire from a Umbrella soldier late to the fight, and that soldier was killed by a sniper round who managed to get to the fight. And in a twist of fate the sniper was hit by SIG fire from a soldier who was guarding the scientist who decided to join the fray. The Cobra leader was firing from cover, but had to get out in the open to escape a flashbang. Near him was the AK user, who pointed out the last two soldiers (who had been guarding the scientists previously) were retreating. The leader ordered the the M16 and Skorpion users to go to the building with the target, but stay out of sight. The other two were ordered to follow the running soldiers. One of the Cobra troopers who were chasing the Umbrella soldiers took a MP5 burst to the stomach. The other Cobra soldier retaliated by firing a wild burst that killer the MP5 wielder, and knocked the SIG out of the other soldiers hands. The Cobra soldier was out of ammo, but drew his knife and charged the Umbrella soldier who was fumbling to draw his Beretta, but soon felt a knife in his stomach. He retaliated by drawing and driving his diver knife into the Cobra troopers chest, but it wasn't immediatly lethal. Looking into the Cobra soldiers eyes, the Umbrella soldier realized this wasn't a government sanctioned group attack as he saw a light madness and fanatism. He couldn't process this long as the Cobra soldier pulled the pin off a grenade at his belt, while yelling something that echoed throught the compound. "COBRA!!!" Before they both exploded. The Cobra leader ordered the last two soldiers to stay outside the door, entrusting the detonator to the Skorpion wielder. The leader went into the facility, felt several bullets whiz by. Turning, he saw a Umbrella agent reloading his Steyr, but the leader was quick on the draw and fired several bullets, but they missed as he hurried and hip fired. The Agent started to fire another burst, which knocked the G36 out of the leaders hands. The leader quickly took out his Tokarev, and fired to shots. One struck the Steyr and broke the barrel while the other struck the Agents right arm. The Agent pushed through the pain and ran forward with his knife. Using his training (minimal as it may be) the leader fell on his back while simotaniously using his legs to propel tha agent overhead, and tripped the 3 laser mines that had been positioned. And then they exploded. Getting up, the leader move forward while keeping an eye out for any more traps. Soon he reached the target location, only for three darts to imbed themselves in the floor around him, but he got out in time before they exploded. Scanning the area, he saw the last agent with the mine launcher lining up another shot. The leader charged forward, dodging two more darts before using his pistol to knock the launcher out of the agents hands, then he kicked the agent in his stomach. The agent drew his knife and lashed out, cutting the leaders hand. Not enough to disable, but enough to cause the hand to let go of the pistol. The leader drew his blade and lashed out, his blade being blocked by the agents knife. The leader struck forward with his knife, but the agent sidestepped it and tried to strike the knife in the base of the leaders head, only to receive a gloved fist to the face. The leader struck forward again, only to be blocked again by the agents knife. The blow managed to knock the knife out of the agents hand, who responded with a quick kick to the Cobra memeber chest. The agent then took out his baton and proceded to strike the leader repetedly. The leader blocked with his arms but still felt pain. The leader then quickly rushed forward and tackled the agent. The leader then proceded to strike the agent in the face with his fists (his knife had been knocked out of his hand by a lucky baton strike), before retrieveing his Tokarev and fired three shots in the agents face. Will finish with more story later. Category:Blog posts